mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Manor:The Next Chapter
In the new season of Meerkat Manor,Rocket Dog is still the leader,and the Whiskers are finding things harder then ever.With the ruthless Aztecs and the Firce Drie Doring,Rocket Dog must be a strong leader.There would be vicious battles,predters,snake akacts,and all the love.Join the Whiskers in there bigset changgle yet. A New Dawn Whiskers:Tiny Warroies Rocket Dog:Brave leader Axel:Loyal Mate Flower:Sweetest One Mitch:Mighty warrio Mabyline:Iron Lady Drie Doring:Vicious Dinomite:Top Lover As the sun roses high in the sky,the meerkat family the Whiskers,are busy.Rocket Dog proudly watches her family.Mitch keeps a lookout,while Shophie grooms Rocket Dog.After being evicted,Shophie has tried to stay on Rocket Dog's good side.Flower,Rocket Dog's mother,watchs her pups.Flower was the former leader of the Whiskers.She dissapered,but soon returned.Even though she is a surbute female,she is happy to be with her family.Rocket Dog decides the family has sun themselves,so she leads the family out to find breakfast.Sophie and Flower stay behind to watch the pups.Sophie grooms Flower,while Flower feeds the pups.Sophie then sees a stranger.And he's not Wilson. Meanwhile,Axel is keeping a lookout.He spots a couple meerkats ahead.They aren't the Commados,who died out,they are called the Drie Doring.Mist,is there though leader.She may look cute,but she can be mean.Axel sets out the alram.The Whiskers look up.Mist and the Drie Doring are chargging at the Whiskers.Axel leads the charge.They all ackat. Rocket Dog visouly bites Mist.After 12 mn,Mist decides the Drie Doring should retreat.The Whiskers have won.Nugget is still beating up Finn Mcool,the dominate male.Nugget finnally returns to the Whiskers.Rocket Dog leads the family home.Back at the burrow,Sophie can't resent the strangers charms.Flower spots the rover.She leads te pups underground,just in case the rover comes near the burrow.The rover is from the Aztecs,he's name is Dinomite.He has taken Wilson's place,since Wilson has sadly died.Dinomite comes closer to Sophie.Sophie then mates with him.After 12 M,Flower sees Dunomite.Flower charges at him,and hurts him.Dinomite retreats.Now Sophie is mad.Flower secent marks Sophie so she won't get in trouble. The Whiskers finally return.Rocket Dog feeds the pups while Nugget grooms Flower.Then,Sabta,one of Sophie's pups ackats Rocket Dog's pup,Cookie.Beaker joins him on ackating Cookie.They both get bored,and playfight.Poor Cookie,badly hurt by them both.Flower sees this little pup and gives her a cuddle.Flower grooms Cookie.Now Cookie feels better.Axel follows Mitch as he walks in the burrow.Mitch then comes out of the burrow and grooms Rocket Dog.Sophie grooms Jouno. Jouno ignores her and plays with Beaker.Beaker will be two years old in a week.She needs to act like and aldut.Her brother,Nugget,is acting more responsible.He tries to calm Beaker down.Rocket Dog finlley leads the family underground.The Whiskers fall alseep.What a day. It is early morning in the Kalahari.At the Aztecs,Mabyline is first up.She keeps an eye on predators.Zaphod,the king of the Kalahari is next.He grooms Rita,who joined the Aztecs after giving birth to Jouno,that happened in the Whiskers. But the Whiskers have a different story.Wiley Kat is the first one up.She tideies the burrow.Mitch is up next and keeps an eye on a bird in the distance.Flower us up next.She keeps a lookout too.Rocket Dog finally gets up.She watchs the rest of the Whiskers closely.She is keeping an eye in Wiley Kat.Wiley Kat is pregnant.She hopes she won't get evicted.Rocket Dog leads the Whiskers on there dailey hunt to find breakfast.Wiley Kat stays behind along with Wollow.Wollow keeps a lookout.Wiley Kat nurses the pups. Rocket Dog finds a huge geoko.Mitch is starving,and steals the gee.Mitch then walks away.Nugget spots and eagle.He sets the alram.The Whiskers run in a burrow.They are all there,expet for Beaker.She has no idea what is going on.Without even watching,the Eagle grabs her,and takes her away.Its been a couple of Mintutes,and Sophie is the first one the check if the eagle is gone.The Whiskers come up.They all go ahead.But Rocket Dog and her small group don't know the Eagle is gone.Axel is the first to appear.Rocket Dog comes up next.Along with Nugget,Mitch,Pickle,Izzy,and Buster.But they dint see the Whiskers.Rocket Dog is wondering where they are. There are only 8 meerkats,which is bad.The Aztecs spot the Whiskers.Mabyline is mad to see them.Now it's time to kill Rocket Dog and assume leadership.Rocket Dog decides the family should run.Axel and Rocket Dog run as fast as they can.The Aztecs follow.Sophie has lead the splinter group at the burrow.Flower decides she is a better leader.Sophie dosent even want to lead with Flower around.She give Flower her leadership.She feeds the hunger pups.The pups go in the burrow.But,a Puff Ader is coming in the burrow.Wiley Kat is the first to smell it.Flower leads the ackat.She goes in the burrow looking for the pups.Loyal Wiley Kat follows along with Wollow.Flower risks her life.Then,she is carrying Hazel and Cookie is following her.Wollow and Wiley Kat haven't found Janet.They come out.Flower goes back in the burrow.Flower is carrying Janet in her mouth.She has saved the pups.She alps proves she is brave and noble too.The Whiskers all rexal.But for Rocket Dog's group,things arnt so amazing.They have found a burrow.Axel tries to cheer Rocket Dog up.Rocket Dog must find the rest of her family. Next Time:The Whiskers reunited,and there is a new man for Rocket Dog,but Wiley Kat is about to be in big trouble. Last Time On Meerkat Manor The Next Chapter: The Whiskers drove the Drie Doring off there land,and Wiley Kat may face eviction,and the Whiksers split in two groups. The Little Hero At Rocket Dog's group,Axel is the first in up.Rocket Dog is next.One by one,the rest of the meerkats get up.Rocket Dog leads the family out to find the spinlter group.Nugget is getting left behind.He's keeping alookout.Nugget didn't know he was being abouded,till now.He tries to follow the Whisker's scenet,but he's heading towards the Drie Doring. Flower has already lead the Whiskers out to find breakfast.Wiley Kat stays behind at the burrow.Dasiy also stays behind at the burrow.Wiley Kat then goes underground.Dasiy stays above ground. Rocket Dog's group isn't having any luck.There to busy keeping a lookout then finding food.Izzy then spots 13 meerkats ahead.She sets the alram.Rocket Dog's group run for there lives.But then,they stop,the get closely to this mob.It's the spinlter group.The Whiskers are all happy to reunite.Rocket Dog then sees Flower as the leader.As Flower hands over leadership,Rocket Dog vilontey ackats Flower.Flower runs away.Rocket Dog then spots Dinomite.He's mated with Sophie,but he has his eyes on Flower.He makes his move.Rocket Dog then spots him.She does need a new man,but it looks like she already has a new man.Axel has became the new dominate male.He also has became Rocket Dog's mate.Axel spots him.He give chasse.Dinomite spots him and runs.Rocket Dog leads the family home. I'll write more later.I hope you all are liking this. Category:Meerkat Shows